


Brinner i bröstet

by Nellyemmamaria



Series: Fanfiction song: Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis are thinking back at his and Arthur's relationship while playing a song on the piano. READ THE NOTE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brinner i bröstet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So this is just something that i has been thinking about as i listen to this song called: Brinner i bröstet by Danny Saucedo and you got the link to it right here ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T69R2_mR9Rw  
> its in swedish so you will not understand what he is sing but listen to it anyway bc its a beautiful song that you dont have to understand to like;) at the begin is the lyrics of the song both in swedish and english BUT i suck at translating so I am most sorry for it;)  
> ENJOY!

Om du bara kunde förstå. Allt det som jag känner. Snälla babe, va tvungen o gå. Besluterna hittar mig själv. Jag vet det finns en väg tillbaks. Till mannen som jag en gång var. Men det som var du och jag finns inte kvar.

Det brinner i bröstet, varje gång. Varje gång du ser på mig. Det brister i rösten varje gång. Varje gång jag säger ditt namn. Hjärtat vill slå, men baby förlåt! Det brinner i bröstet varje dag. Snälla be mig inte stanna kvar. Snälla be mig inte stanna kvar.

Vi blev inte bra för varandra. Tog varandra förgivet. Glömde bort i nöd och lust. Dem säger, att tiden läker alla sår. Men livet lämnar alltid spår. Så delar av det som vi va finns alltid kvar!

det brinner i bröstet, varje gång. Varje gång du ser på mig. Det brister i rösten varje gång. Varje gång jag säger ditt namn. Hjärtat vill slå, men baby förlåt! Det brinner i bröstet varje dag. Snälla be mig inte stanna kvar.

Varje gång jag minns tillbaka. På allt jag kommer sakna. Ha dig under mina lakan. Hur dina läppar smaka. Vakna bredvid dig girl. Va allt jag levde för. Men nu vaknar jag upp ensam och det är som att leva o dö. I nöd och lust är vad vi en gång sa. Ingenting är som det en gång va. Kärleken lever kvar än idag. Men nej jag kan ej stanna, jag måste dra. Det finns inget du och jag nåt mer. Mitt hjärta gråter (jag saknar dig) Det skulle va vi två från skilda världar. Nu tror jag vi måste gå skilda vägar.

Det brinner i bröstet, varje gång. Varje gång du ser på mig. Det brister i rösten varje gång. Varje gång jag säger ditt namn. Hjärtat vill slå, men baby förlåt! Det brinner i bröstet varje dag. Snälla be mig inte stanna kvar. Snälla be mig inte stanna kvar, snälla be mig inte stanna kvar.

 

_I tried to translate the song but it is not the greatest translation so I’m sorry about that._

 

 

If only you could understand. Everything that I feel. Please, babe, I had to go. I had to find myself. I know there is a way back. To the man I once was. But that were us does no longer exist.

There’s a fire in my chest, every time. Every time you look at me. I lose my voice every time. Every time I say your name. My heart wants to beat but baby I’m sorry! There’s a fire in my chest every day. Please don’t ask me to stay.

We weren’t good for each other. Took each other for granted. Forgot in sickness and in health. They say that time heals all wounds. But life leaves trace all the time. So parts of what we were will always stay with me!

There’s a fire in my chest, every time. Every time you look at me. I lose my voice every time. Every time I say your name. My heart wants to beat but baby I’m sorry! There’s a fire in my chest every day. Please don’t ask me to stay.

Every time I remember. Everything I will miss. Having you in my sheets. The tastes of your lips. To wake up next to you girl. Was all I lived for. But now I wake up alone and it feels like I’m dead. In sickness and health was what we said. Nothing is like it used to be. Our love still lives on. But I can’t stay, I have to leave. There is no you and I anymore. My heart is crying (I miss you). It should have be us two from different worlds. I think we have to go on our separate ways now.

There’s a fire in my chest, every time. Every time you look at me. I lose my voice every time. Every time I say your name. My heart wants to beat but baby I’m sorry! There’s a fire in my chest every day. Please don’t ask me to stay. Please don't ask me to stay. Please don't ask me to stay.   

    

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Francis sits at his piano in his new apartment in France and writing a song, next to him stands a teacup with the British flag on it, around his neck hung his wedding ring and his engagement ring even though the person how had given them to him was no longer with him. As Francis sat there he thought back on the years he and Arthur had spent together.

 

_Francis remember the first time he meet Arthur, it was in Sweden were they both was on a friend’s wedding as the best man. Yes their friends who was marring was two dudes. Arthur took a instant dislike towards Francis because the Frenchman was drunk most of the time they spend together. But at the end of the wedding night, after the happy couple had left for their honeymoon, Francis and Arthur got together and talked through the rest of the night. Francis told Arthur about his ex that had left him just two days ago and Arthur told Francis about the car accident that had taken the life of Arthur’s four brothers and sister. The next day Francis left with Arthur’s number in his phone and a promise to get together again soon._

 

As Francis thought back he had begun playing a song on the piano called; Brinner i bröster by Danny Saucedo, that he had found one day after his and Arthur’s divorce when he was at his friend’s house in Sweden. Even though Francis didn’t understand what it was about, at the time, he thought it was a beautiful song and he listened to it so many times that he learned playing it on the piano. Francis continued playing as he sunk down in memories again.

 

_Francis remembers the second time he met Arthur. It was in the fall and Francis was over in London on a business meeting when he got a call from Arthur. That’s how Francis ended up on a lunch date with the blond Englishman. Just like at the wedding Arthur started out rather cold towards Francis but opened up after a few minutes. This time the talk about his family before the accident and their childhood, Arthur told Francis about how his brother’s would pest him to no end and that his sister always took his side in a dispute, Arthur told Francis about how it was to grow up with a absent father and a drunk mother. Francis told Arthur about how it was to be left by both his parents when he was only five, Francis told Arthur how he was forced to live on the street where he eventually learned how to sell his body for food when he was only thirteen, Francis told Arthur how he managed to earn enough money to get off the street to start a normal life but he often went back to the street when time was hard. That was the first time Arthur told Francis that he would never have to do that again, that he, Arthur, would take care of him from now on. That was also the first time Francis fell for Arthur._

Tears began rolling down Francis face as he asked himself where those young people went. What happened that made them change? When did they grow apart? Francis didn’t have the answer to that, he only knew that somewhere along the way he had begun taking Arthur for granted and now he was gone. In sickness and in health, where did those promises go? Francis wondered without having an answer. As he kept remembering he began the song again.

 

_Francis remembers when Arthur proposed to him. It was two years after they got together and on the balcony to their new apartment. They had just finished packing up everything and went outside to look at the beautiful city in the clear night. Francis had been so occupied with the breathtaking view that he didn’t notice that Arthur was on one knee beside him until said man cleared his throat.as Francis turned to look at his lover he was met by the most beautiful sliver ring with one green stone and one blue stone on it, looking like ying and yang. “My beautiful Francis, will you do me the honor to marry me?”, Arthur asked with a smile. “Yes, oh yes of course, Arthur!”, Francis answered with a big smile of his own._

Francis smiled at the memory but at the same time he cried even harder. He knew that the love he felt then he still harbored in his chest and would continue doing so until the day he died. Yes, they had divorced each other but that didn’t mean that their feelings towards each other was gone, it only meant that if they didn’t go their separate ways now they would end up not loving each other and that was even worse.

 

_Francis remembers the first time he realized that he and Arthur had grown apart. It was about ten years after they had married each other and they were sitting the breakfast table talking about the summer. Francis wanted to stay at home while Arthur wanted to go backpacking through America, normal when they disagreed like this they would come up with a compromise but this time they couldn’t no matter how hard they tried. Suddenly Francis was crying and Arthur sat chocked on the other side of the table. “Babe? Why are you crying?”, Arthur asked confused. “Isn’t it obvious? We have drifted apart, we are no longer the persons we was when we first fell in love but our relationship have stayed the same all this time”, Francis answered with a tiny smile through the tears. “Oh, what will we do?”, Arthur asked then. “Divorce”, Francis said. Arthur didn’t answer but rose from the table and left the room._

Francis cried so hard now that he couldn’t play anymore and he let his hands fall limped against the white and black keys. Back then Francis had said it without any emotions but all he could feel now was a big emptiness in his heart where Arthur should be. Like Danny sings in the song: “I know there is a way back to the man I once was but that were us does no longer exist”. Francis knew that second that the thing that made him and Arthur no longer existed and that they would only hurt each other if they stayed.

 

_Francis remembers the days after his simple statement. Arthur didn’t go near him and they didn’t talk at all for three long days until Arthur one day comes up to Francis and asked simply: ”If I said that I wanted to leave would you ask me to stay?” and Francis, who knew that a question like this would come, answered: “No because that would only hurt both me and you”. And that’s how Francis ended up watching Arthur get on a plane to America before Francis left for Sweden._

At this Francis had slide down on the floor and was curled into a small ball as he cried and cried until he barely could breath. Francis sat like that for hours and wasn’t aware of anything until he felt to strong arms come around his body dragging him into a familiar lap. “Shh, love. I’m so sorry for leaving you but you were right I needed the time away to realize just how much you mean to me”, Arthur whispered into Francis ear as he hold him while Francis rode the wave of sadness out. They sat like that until the sun had begun setting and both Francis and Arthur was in pain form the uncomfortable positions they were in. “Francis?”, Arthur asked. “Yes?”, Francis said. “Do you want to try again?” “Yes”.            

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like leave kudos if you did:)


End file.
